


(I like) The Way That You Love Me

by dwindlingflame



Series: KNB Sountrack [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feelings of Inadequacy, M/M, Romance, Songfic, sadness?, yeah some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko just wanted Kagami to understand that this wasn't about his past but their present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I like) The Way That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> (I like) The Way That You Love Me - Michael Jackson
> 
> Implied past aokuro, old work, account going through renovations haha. potential oocness because i suck

_I was alone in the dark when I met ya_   
_You took my hand and you told me you loved me_   
_I was alone, there was no love in my life_   
_I was afraid of life and you came in time_   
_You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight_

  
_I like the way how you’re holdin’ me_   
_I like the way you’re lovin me’_   
_I like the way how you’re touchin’ me_   
_I like the way how you’re kissin’ me_   
_I thank the Heavens above that I met ya_

  
_The world’s a better place 'cause you came in time,_   
_You took away the rain and brought the sunshine,_   
_I was afraid ‘cause I was hurt the last time._

* * *

 

He tilted his head to the side as soft lips pressed against his neck. The strong arms around his waist tightened, pulling him in a bit closer to that warmth that was his lover’s arms. His eyes were glued to the book in front of him but none of the words registered. His mind was focused solely on the warm, gentle kisses were scattered along his shoulder. They were innocent, soothing kisses that left him shivering every few seconds.

“Kuroko…”

He shuddered in response. That hot breath tickled his ear, causing him to close his eyes and lose himself in the sea of emotions rattling his heart.

“Hm?”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Kuroko felt his heart clench. “What?”

Kagami dropped his head down on Kuroko’s shoulder, his hair brushing along Kuroko’s cheek. Kagami’s arms loosened a bit, causing Kuroko to lower his book, gripping Kagami’s hand with his free hand.

“Why me?” Kagami started, his voice low. “Why did you choose me? I don’t mean as a basketball partner. I mean… this.”

Kuroko remained silent.

“I just… can’t think of what I did to make you love me.”

Kuroko unwrapped Kagami’s hand from around him, twisting his torso in order to glance at the taller male behind him. Kagami’s head was lowered, his face hidden. Kuroko got on his knees before him, cupping Kagami’s cheek gently. He tilted the other’s face up towards him, noticing how Kagami avoided his eyes.

“What brought this on, Kagami-kun?” he asked softly, searching Kagami’s face for an answer.

There was a silence where Kagami seemed to be thinking of a proper answer. He opened his mouth and hesitated.

“Kagami-kun…”

He flinched, raising his eyes in order to look Kuroko straight in the eyes. Nervousness. Kuroko could hear his heart beating in his silent bedroom.

“It’s just… Aomine is back in your life.” It took all of Kuroko’s strength to not stop him right there. When Kagami continued speaking, Kuroko wished he had. Kagami spoke for far too long, saying something about Aomine being his true light. Sprouting some nonsense about how he’d be better off with someone who knew exactly how Kuroko thinks. Kuroko never let him finish. He pressed his lips to Kagami’s, cutting off his flow of hurtful words.

Kagami kissed back hesitantly. Kuroko crawled into his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He pulled Kagami close, kissing him deeply. No tongue. No teeth. Just lips holding on to him, searching him, keeping him trapped.

Kagami felt like shit. He could feel Kuroko’s desperation forming in that one kiss. If him whispering “I love you” over and over wasn’t enough, the hands that clutched onto his shoulders were trembling slightly. Kagami didn’t realize how bad it was until he could feel warm tears against his cheeks.

His eyes snapped open. Kuroko stared back at him, his eyes watery and filled with hurt. Kagami felt like crying.

Kuroko closed his eyes once again, his tongue slipping past his lips towards Kagami’s mouth. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko, tipping his head back in order to deepen the kiss. He allowed Kuroko’s tongue inside, letting the smaller male explore his mouth to his heart’s content.

Kuroko pulled one arm free, using one to push against Kagami’s chest while he reached towards the bed. Kagami lowered their bodies slowly, allowing his back to press against the sheets while Kuroko straddled his hips.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

Kuroko pulled away from Kagami and began trailing his kisses along his neck, sucking and nibbling on taut flesh. Kuroko was always relatively quick to think of solutions to many problems, however, he found himself completely stumped. He had no idea to prove to Kagami that he loved him.

He was so angry - at himself - for not noticing Kagami’s feelings. He always thought that Kagami just didn’t like Aomine. After the matches with Touou, Kagami did offer to play with Aomine more, but he never did want to other male to become a part of his life. Ever since their first year ended, Aomine slowly began to weasel his way back into Kuroko’s life, and by association, Kagami’s.

Why didn’t Kuroko notice how inferior Kagami truly felt being in the same room as his first love?

He was so stupid.

That night, Kuroko made sure that Kagami understood.

This wasn’t about Aomine.

This wasn’t about the past.

This was about them. This was about the way their bodies connected and their hearts beat in unison. This was about how Kuroko was saved from a place where nothing seemed to be going his way and his world was brightened by an angel sent from heaven just for him.

This was about their love.

“I love you.” Kuroko shuddered, his body hot from Kagami’s hot touch. He took a deep breath, rocking back to meet Kagami’s movements. “I love you.”

Kagami looked up, searching Kuroko’s flushed face. “I love you, too.” Kuroko buried his face into the crook of Kagami’s neck, feeling his body coming undone on top of the bigger man. “I love you so much…”

 


End file.
